Double Clover
by Skarlet The Hell Fighter
Summary: This is a story based off of Black Clover and the idea is if Asta actually did have a legitimate brother that he was separated from when he was delivered to the church that raised him.


Welcome to the very first chapter of Double Clover, I was inspired to do this story after watching some Black Clover. The reason why I was inspired was because I was wondering what would the show be like if Asta had a brother he never knew about that he met one day? That's the whole reason I started this story, anyway, I hope this will be a good story, and I also hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1:

One day there was two boys that were both abandoned at birth and left on a church's doorstep for the church's father to look after. These boys were named Asta, and Yuno. But that's only one half of the story, the father of the church found that Asta and Yuno were not truly brothers, and they weren't even related in the slightest, but Asta did have a brother, his name was Gera. Asta and Gera's parents were travelers, they were traveling by the poor village of Hage when they were attack by a group of what seemed like bandits. Their mother was the first to die, as she had zero magic to defend herself with, magic was a necessity in this world by the way, so after their mother was dead, their father killed two of the bandits that were attacking, and grabbed both Gera and Asta out of his wagon, and ran for his life towards Hage. But as their father was running, his left arm, which was holding Gera was shot off by a magic bullet. This forced their father to drop Gera in the middle of the field he was running across as Gera kept on crying for his father to come back. But his father was too busy on saving at least one of his offspring, that being Asta. He managed to make it to Hage's church, where he left Asta on the doorstep in case he couldn't return. Then he ran back out to where he dropped Gera to try and save him. Gera was being surrounded by the many people who looked like bandits, and they all seemed to be interested in Gera for an unknown reason, so his father yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTAAARRDS!!!!!!!" Then he fired a magic bullet at one of the bandits, killing him immediately, but this heroic act didn't last long, as several attack spells were fired directly at the father, and he died immediately. Then after that, the people who looked like bandits picked up Gera, and then looked over to where Asta was, but they saw the father of the church already picking up both Asta and Yuno, completely clueless on the tragedy that just happened. The people then gave up trying to get Asta, but took Gera with them. This is the very beginning of a story of a once broken brotherhood. The people who kidnapped Gera were put into hiding once the bodies they left were discovered by the guards, so for years, they were running from the law, until they could finally return home. Gera was about the age of 2 years old now, and the guards finally gave up on looking for the group that took him, so to hide, the people ran over to a place called, "The Diamond Kingdom". But just as they made it to the gates of the kingdom, the people that took Gera seemed to just put him down at the front gate and walk away, leaving Gera to lay in the mud in front of the gate. Gera laid there crying for someone to come and save him for hours, until finally, a tall red haired man found Gera, and picked him up. He then rhetorically asked Gera knowing he couldn't answer, "Who left you out here? You could have died in this cold." The man then took Gera inside and back to his house. At the age of 3 years old, Gera had already grown red hair that was almost exactly the same shape as Asta's, his eyes were also red, both of the red features belonging to his mom, his father was the source of the hair shape. It was at this age Gera learned the name of the man who took him in, it was Fanzell Kruger. Fanzell taught every kid who was born in the Diamond Kingdom how to fight, so basically the second Gera was able to walk, Fanzell was training him on how to fight too, but in private classes. At the age of 4 years old, Gera finally learned the tragic truth, that he too, was magicless. But much like his brother Asta, he always yelled, "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!" everytime someone tried to put him down. At the age of 6 years old, Gera was sneaking around one day, and he snuck towards the soldier's barracks, and he was now hiding around the corner of the door inside. Gera overheard a conversation inside of the barracks between about four soldiers, they were saying, "Remember that caravan we raided a couple years back?" Then another answered, "Yeah? What about it? I thought we said we would never speak of this ever again." Then another said, "Well I thought it was pretty fun when we got to kill the two protecting those brats! We should do it again!" The fourth one stayed silent, obviously disgusted with the current topic. Gera heard enough, and he was about to burst out in a fit of rage, he knew now that these four soldiers were responsible for the deaths of his parents. Gera tried to run away before he did anything rash, but as he started to run, he accidentally tripped over his own feet, and then he faceplanted right in front of the open door. The soldiers quickly looked over to where they heard the noise, and they saw Gera lying on the ground trying to get up in the slippery mud. Once the soldiers saw them, the most sadistic out of the four of them said, "Looks like we have a eavesdropper here! We'll show you just where that kind of stuff lands you!" The very same soldier then grabbed Gera by the arm, and dragged him inside as Gera kept on yelling, "No! Stop!" Then the soldier threw him down into a chair that had cuffs on it, and he locked Gera on the chair. Gera struggled a lot until he realized that the metal cuffs weren't budging. Gera was now starting to panic as the soldier stepped closer and closer to Gera as he slowly twirled a knife in his hand. The other soldiers just stood back with remorse in their eyes, but none of them tried to stop the sadistic one. Then the soldier held the knife properly, and quickly slashed at Gera's left eye, making a vertical cut go from above his eyebrow, and down to the bottom of his cheek. The knife just barely missed Gera's eye thankfully, and then the soldier said, "That was only the beginning, just wait till I show you..." but then he was suddenly cut off when he heard a loud crash from behind him, and Gera looked up with hope in his eyes. It turned out that it was Fanzell, he slammed one of the soldiers into a table which broke it, and knocked the soldier out immediately. Fanzell then looked at the one torturing Gera and said, "You'll show him what? You better hope it was nothing bad, because I think I'd just have to eradicate you for that!" The soldier that was targeted with that sentence flinched in terror for a moment, and that very moment, was also the moment that Fanzell punches the soldier across the face so hard, that he was immediately knocked out too. The other soldier seemed to just run away in fear, so Fanzell let them go. Then he let Gera out of the chair he was stuck in, and then he told Gera, "No more snooping in on business that isn't yours, are you okay?" Gera then nodded and said, "Don't worry I won't do that again, also I'm fine!" Fanzell then said, "From the looks of that cut, I'd say you're lying. But as long as you say you're okay, you're okay." Then they both went home together. Once Gera was 10 years old, he finally gained enough muscle mass to badly injure a grown man with his bare hands, and that's when Fanzell decided that it was time to train Gera in the regular lessons he does, so now Gera would have other students to talk to. It didn't take long until Gera made his first friend, his name was Mars, a crystal magic user who was pale skinned, yet very powerful. Gera liked to use Mars's crystals to train his pain endurance by punching them until they broke. It only took 2 more years for the military to notice Gera's intense amount of strength, therefore they enlisted Gera to their ranks even though he was still a child. Also the cut he received from that sadistic soldier turned into an unhealable scar, but it looked cool anyway so it didn't matter. But one day when Gera was 15 years old, he had already served in the Diamond Kingdom's military for 3 years, so now he was even stronger. Gera heard that there was a ceremony going off that was for 15 year olds who haven't gotten a grimoire yet, the ceremony was so they could go and get a grimoire. A grimoire is a magic spell book that chooses its master, and depending on its size or rarity, their powers can vary. Gera attended this ceremony, and everyone around him acquired their own grimoires as he stood in the middle of the group while crossing his arms as he waited for his grimoire. But as he waited for about 5 more minutes, he sighed, and said, "Looks like it's raw strength I'll have to rely on now." Then he turned around and left while ignoring the other people laughing at him for not even getting a grimoire. But as he exited the building, he was suddenly pulled to the side aggressively as Gera yelled, "Hey what's your problem?!" The man then threw him to the ground, and as Gera got back up and looked at the man, he realized it was the sadistic soldier that gave him his scar, also he realized they were now in a dark alleyway. The sadistic soldier then said, "It's all your fault! I had it all! And just because you ran off and told everyone what you did the military fired me! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM MEEE!!!!!!!!" Gera was surprised by this sudden outburst of anger, but as he was surprised, the former soldier shot a deadly magic bullet spell at Gera that he barely managed to dodge. Gera then smirked and said, "So that's how you wanna play it?" Gera then rushed at the soldier and tried to punch him in the face, but then the soldier fired a barrage of magic bullets, and the Gera was forced to dodge all of them and back off a bit. The soldier then said, "Don't you see? As long as you don't have magic, you're as good as dead when fighting me! Hahahaha!" But just as he said that, Gera seemed to be getting a little more pissed off than usual, and then his left eye flashed a brighter red for a moment, and then out of nowhere, and black book flew down from the sky and hovered in front of Gera. Gera looked at the book in surprise and said, "Is that MY grimoire?" The soldier then said, "Impossible! You said you have no magic so there's no way that's your grimoire!" The black book then opened as a red aura surrounded the book and Gera. Then a black gauntlet appeared on Gera's arm along with a black pauldron. Then a black sword appeared from out of the pages of the book. As Gera grabbed the sword, it was revealed to be a heavy 6 foot long sword that had a ring near the forefinger area of the handle. Gera held the sword in his left hand, and then held it on his shoulder, which shown off the jagged saw-like teeth on the blade. Gera then smirked at his ambushed and said, "Guess I'm not defenseless anymore." Meanwhile Gera had no idea that something similar had also happened to his brother Asta, except he only got a giant black greatsword with no saw-like teeth. The soldier then aimed a hand at Gera and said, "So you have a new set of armor and a giant frickin sword! Who the hell cares?!" He then fired another barrage of magic bullets at Gera, except as the bullets got close to Gera, he just slowly raised his right hand, which had the gauntlet on it, and as the bullets hit his hand, the bullets were absorbed into his gauntlet, and the slots in the armor were now glowing orange. The soldier then yelled, "NO!!!!!! IMPOOOSSIBLLE!!!!!!!" Then Gera aimed his gauntlet hand at the soldier, and then said, "I think it's time for you to take a permanent nap." Then he aimed two fingers at the soldier, and fired a small bolt of energy at the soldier's head, which blew it off. The gauntlet then returned to normal after firing, and then Gera looked at the two of his weapons, and asked himself, "What are these weapons? They're amazing!" Then both the gauntlet and the sword turned back into reddish black energy, and shot back into the grimoire that was now Gera's. Gera then smiled and headed back home to tell Fanzell the exciting news.

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Double Clover. I'm sorry for those reading this chapter when it was new, because I will most likely not be working on this story for a while until my very first story is completed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you hopefully in the next chapter of Double Clover.


End file.
